Apology
by kaffeogte
Summary: Berwald just can't seem to stay out of trouble, but he always makes it up to Ludwig. No real plot, GerSu smut
1. Chapter 1

"When are you going to grow up?" Ludwig grumbled, storming into their apartment. He wouldn't ever put up with his boyfriend if it wasn't for the fact he got caught so infrequently and was really good at baking.

Rolling his eyes, Berwald replied, "Oh calm down, it was just some light vandalism."

"You were spray painting dicks in the Marktplatz," Ludwig almost shouts, heading to the kitchen for a beer.

"Couldnt help myself," the Swede shrugged, "kept on thinking about yours." Although, he obvïously had just gotten bored after another long shift at the tattoo parlour.

"Don't get off topic," the man scowls,"You're lucky I don't just let you get arrested again."

"You'd miss me too much," Berwald reminds with a smirk.

Glaring at the other, Ludwig hissed, "Shut it."

The Swede threw up his hands in defence, knowing he'd pushed it today. "Alright, alright. At least let me make it up to you," he requests, his voice hushed compared to the German's.

"Oh yeah, and how?" Ludwig queries, sitting down on the couch.

"Hm.." Berwald pretends to think. "How about I let you do whatever you want to me tonight?" he offers, slipping onto his boyfriend's lap.

"Really?" asks Ludwig as he set his drink down, eyebrows lifting in question. Normally, Berwald was in control in bed, rarely ever giving the reigns to Ludwig for childish reasons.

Gently tracing a finger along the German's jaw, Berwald leaned in closely, their lips almost touching. "Really," the Swede confirms before closing that little space left between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald threw his head back, practically screaming from pleasure as his German lover had his way with him. "Oh gods, Ludwig," he moans, his hand gripping at the other's wrist, begging him not to stop.

Despite his beautiful groans, the pleasure vanished as the man pulls both his hand and the toy away. "P-please, m-master. Touch me more, I want to come," the Swede whimpers, his hands now curling in the sheets to restrain himself. He couldn't touch himself without Ludwig's orders and, considering how things have been going, that was not going to happen.

"Tempting," the male replies with a smirk. "But, perhaps with some persuasion," Ludwig offers, teasingly sliding his hands up and down Berwald's thighs, receiving a satisfying pretty little mew in return.

Biting at his lip, the desperate Swede decided that his orgasm was more important than his pride… But, he was still going to have some fun with this. "I want to feel every bit of your huge cock sliding into me," he says, feeling his arousal continue to rise at the thought. "I'm so horny for you. I want you to tie me up and just completely dominate me," Berwald struggles to hold back a moan as his attentive partner dragged a finger up his shaft.

"Good boy," murmurs Ludwig before connecting their lips in a kiss much too slow for Berwald's liking. Busying himself with the buss, the German undid his tie, and taking both of his lover's hands, Ludwig expertly tied them together.

Pulling away from their kiss, Ludwig relishes his view of his marked wanton Berwald. The German runs a hand down the other's torso, gently squeezing at the hip as he positioned himself at the Swede's already loosened hole. Now crashing their lips together, Ludwig thrusted fully into the Swedish man, Berwald jolting slightly from the sudden intrusion.

Being courteous enough to wait a little bit first, the German set a slower pace to start. Although, he soon missed his partner's lovely moans. Ludwig's kisses slowly traveled to the neck, leaving bruises in all the most noticeable places. Aiming for his lover's sweet spot, Ludwig quickened the pace, becoming rougher to satisfy his own need.

Groans filled with profanities, Berwald begged, "Ludwig, touch me, please!" Though, desperately horny, the Swede was not about to disobey orders.

"Since you asked nicely," Ludwig murmurs with a little smirk, willingly stroking his lover in sync with his thrusts. Lost in the mixture of breathing and moaning, the two reached their climaxes.

After catching most of his breath, Ludwig slowly pulled out then untied his lover, lying down beside the Swede. "Hey… I'm sorry about earlier…" he pants, the guilt now beginning to settle that he had so carelessly troubled his boyfriend. "I-I'll try to stay out of trouble," Berwald tries to make it up to him in some way.

"It's okay.. I forgive you," Ludwig gives in (as always), reaching a gentle hand out to stroke the other's cheek. Tenderly kissing Berwald, the blond murmurs, "I love you."


End file.
